Murder Under the Tree
by KitKatlvrofGypsy
Summary: This is a story about a teenager who's father kills her mother and the story follows the investigation. this story isn't based on any movie/book that I know of, I just had to choose a category... sry for the confusion


**_Please read and Review!!  
This is my own story and no characters are taken from any movies/books/events. Thank You :)_**  
**Chapter 1**

Sirens wailed as paramedics, firefighters, and police filled the area. People backed away from the house as investigators went inside. A gunshot was heard and everyone gasped. Police set up caution tape around fifty feet of the house telling people to back away. Two ran inside, and everything was silent. The wind grew as seconds past, but finally a cop came out and people began to whisper.

"What's going on?" People asked.

"What happened in there?" Questions upon questions were being yelled from the crowd. A child of maybe six years walked out, shaken, and wrapped up in a blue fleece blanket. He sat on the step and stared into the crowd making no movement besides his chest moving up and down from his uneven breathing. Reporters came and pushed their way to the edge of the yellow tape trying to get answers from the boy, but he didn't make a sound. Upstairs a light flicked on, but turned off immediately. The whispers grew louder and soon people were talking in their normal, but afraid, voices.

Helicopters started to hover the area, two with spotlights, and three with cameras. The two-story house was on the news and all over televisions in everyone's homes. I just stood by a tree watching the scene from a distance not wanting to get mixed up with the commotion.

My mind flashed back to when I was last standing in the house. The boy's and mine mother was there, and our father was too. Our dad was furious about something, and grew out of control. I couldn't listen any longer, so I left, but he insisted on staying. I should have had him follow me, but I didn't think that it was going to get as bad as a murder. Poor kid, all shaken up from seeing our mom die. I wondered where she was at, on the floor or against a wall and where she was shot. She could have been shot anywhere.

I last saw her in the room where the lights came on. The room was all white with blue carpet floor and nothing was in it. We were just moving out of the house and the room was empty because the boxes were already gone to our new home. She was crying, leaning against a wall, with our dad beating her with his fists. I didn't even know that he owned a gun.

I watched as he was staring at nothing, making no movement, with a blank expression on his face. I walked over to him and threw myself under the tape. I felt a hand on my arm and I whisked around to see whom it was.

"You can't be back here. Please stand on the other side of the tape," it was a cop that thought I was part of the audience.

"You see that kid? His name is Joey and that is my brother. I was there too!" I screamed in his face and he looked taken aback as he let go of my arm. I walked to the steps and sat myself down. "Hey kiddo, it's going to be okay. The more you tell the nice men in blue suits the faster they can find dad. You need to help them, tell them what you saw. They need your help," my voice faded out, as I couldn't say another word.

He looked into my eyes and started to cry. I picked him up and set him on my lap and started to rock back and forth with my hands around his back. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't afraid I would cry. Joseph, Joey, couldn't see my cry because then he would know that it's a lot worse then he thinks. My poor brother saw things that he shouldn't have ever have had to see.

A police walked up to my side, the same one that grabbed my arm, and sat down next to me. I looked up with watery eyes and understood the question in my eyes. I nodded my head, setting Joey back down on the steps and covered him up. I stood up and looked towards the front door. I walked to it and stopped turning around to take one last look at Joey. He was lying against the floor bawling, but I wanted to see murder scene myself.


End file.
